


Born to be Wild

by syrenpan



Series: Arthur/Danse stories [4]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Anal Fisting, Blow Jobs, Dom/sub, Double Anal Penetration, Feels, Fisting, Fluff, M/M, PWP, Rimming, Spanking, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-11
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2018-05-26 02:23:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 18,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6219928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/syrenpan/pseuds/syrenpan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danse and Nate convince Arthur to have a threesome. Dom/sub elements. There is no plot or characterisation, I just wanted them to fuck. Don't read too much into the tag order in terms of who is topping. Just go and enjoy it. Thanks for feedback in advance.</p><p>So - okay, some plot sneaked into chapter 5 and onwards. I hope it doesn't distract too much from the fucking. XP</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Fallout (c) Bethesda - No copyright infringement intended.

Nate was staring at Arthur’s lips across the room. The mess hall was busy but the noise had faded to a dull humming in the background, drowned out by the blood that was rushing faster through his veins the longer he watched the Elder enjoy his lunch.

Was he doing it on purpose? He speared a chunk of meat onto the fork and raised it agonizingly slowly to his lips before he opened his mouth and devoured it, savored the taste of it on his tongue with his eyes closed. Nate watched the muscles in Arthur’s throat work as he swallowed.

“Damn, I want a piece of that,” Nate muttered under his breath.

“You and me both, brother.”

Nate’s head jerked into the direction of the voice. Danse had taken the seat next to him. Nate hadn’t even noticed.

“My, my, I had no idea,” the sole survivor of Vault 111 drawled with a feral grin.

Danse glanced at his friend out of the corner of his eyes, his mouth twitched. “It would be highly inappropriate.”

“So inappropriate,” Nate agreed, focussing his eyes on Maxson again. “Hey, Danse?”

“Mh?”

“I want to be naughty.”

He could hear the sharp intake of breath from the Paladin. “No.”

“No?”

“No,” Danse said quietly, “he doesn’t swing that way.”

Nate raised an eye-brow. “Are you sure?” Could he be so wildly off the mark? He had made it his personal mission to observe the Elder very closely, as close as he could get away with without a downright come-on, and Nate was usually very good at reading people and their desires.

“Positive. You haven’t been with us long enough but after a while you get to know things about your fellow soldiers that you would rather never have known. Believe me,” Danse said emphatically.

“Like what?” Nate asked, interest piqued.

Danse shot his friend a dark look but he knew Nate well enough to know he would not let this go now. It was better to throw him a bone. The Paladin nodded in the direction of Quinlan. “He likes lacy ladies underwear.”

Nate considered this and said, “So do I, actually.”

Danse turned to him, “For yourself?”

Nate shot another look at Quinlan. “Oh my. It’s always the quiet ones. Just for the record, I tried it once on my second tour when I knew I wouldn’t see Nora for a few months. She had those super sexy black ones that stretched quite a bit. Long story short, they chafe. I can’t recommend it. Oh man, you should see your face,” Nate roared. A few heads turned their way.

Danse closed his mouth and glared at the onlookers who quickly refocused their attention on their meals.

All except for Maxson. The Elder was looking at them with raised eye-brows.

Nate stared right back at him and cocked his head. Danse looked from one to the other, neither of them wanted to break eye-contact first.

Slowly, deliberately Nate lifted a piece of his desert and brought it to his lips. His tongue darted out, licking the thin layer of cream on top before he took it into his mouth, licking his fingers, one by one. Even across the room Danse could see the muscles in Arthur’s jaw work at the display.

Nate swallowed and inclined his head just so. Arthur’s eyes narrowed.

Suddenly, the Elder pushed his plate away, stood up and marched purposefully out of the hall.

“Did he just…” Danse started.

Nate turned to his friend and nodded, “Oh yes.”

The question was what were they going to do about it?


	2. Chapter 2

Danse and Nate arrived at the bunker at dawn. They had selected the location after careful consideration and prepared it accordingly. It had taken a week but now it was ready.

When they hadn’t been here or in the field, they had made damn sure that they hadn’t read Arthur wrong. First Nate then Danse and then both of them together.

They hadn’t read him wrong. Not in the slightest.

**

“Do you have a moment, sir?” Nate stood in the door to Maxson’s private quarters.

Arthur kept his attention on his terminal and replied, “Come in, Knight. Close the door behind you.”

Nate quickly obliged with a smirk. When the lock clicked into place, Maxson turned around and stared at him.

“I wanted to talk to you about lunch, sir,” Nate began and watched with glee how Arthur turned a lovely shade of crimson. Doesn’t swing that way, my ass.

Nate sauntered closer, his face set in a pensive frown except for his still smirking mouth.

Maxson gripped the back of his chair so hard, his knuckles turned white. His eyes had darkened and the tip of Arthur’s tongue swiped nervously across his lips.

Damn, Nate wanted to fuck him so badly. His cock twitched in anticipation. However, he wasn’t sure how experienced Arthur was and he didn’t want to push his luck too far if this was indeed the Elder’s first time.

“Is there something you want, sir?” Nate asked looking down at the young man who commanded a fucking army. No-one so young should carry such a burden. Nate lifted his hand and let his fingertips caress Arthur’s cheek.

To his surprise, Arthur moved is head like a snake and caught his fingers between his teeth, not biting as such but holding them firmly in place. Nate gasped when pressure eased off and Arthur began to suck, tickling the tips with his tongue before he pulled his head back.

“You are full of surprises, sir,” Nate said, his shoulders heaving, his briefs had become uncomfortably tight.

Arthur stood up, face like a storm cloud, as he boldly moved forward, pushing Nate backward until he collided with the bulkhead.

“You have some nerve, Knight,” Arthur hissed, his lips brushed Nate’s with every word before the Elder leaned forward and pushed his tongue into the other’s mouth.

Nate groaned into the kiss. This was not what he had expected. Yes, he had been sure that the younger man wanted him, wanted him badly, but not that he would be the one to be crushed and devoured. Arthur fucking Maxson was going to make him fucking swoon. Damn, shouldn’t he be the experienced one?

But the Elder's hand was already ripping at his belt, shoving down his slacks and briefs and, yes, yes, yes, wrapping a calloused palm around Nate’s aching cock, stroking him firmly and without hesitation.

Nate made a keening sound in the back of his throat when Arthur took his hand away and held it in front of his face. “Lick it,” the Elder commanded and he obliged.

“Tell me, Knight, what made you think you could come in here and try to fuck me? Hn? What was the plan?” Arthur growled into his ear while he mercilessly tucked on Nate’s dick, delicious, maddening friction aided by the slick.

“Did you really think you could come in here and seduce the leader of the Brotherhood of Steel? Did you think I was a shy virgin desperate for cock?”

Nate moaned. He was going to come.

“Who do you think you are?”

“Ahhh...”

“I should bend you over that table and fuck you so hard you can’t sit for a week for your insolence.”

“Ugggnn...”

“Would you like that, soldier?”

“Yes, sir,” Nate panted. His balls were lifting, his heart racing and damn, damn, damn.

Arthur barked a short laugh. “Not today. Now come for me...Nate!”

His name on the Elder’s lips tipped him over the edge.

Nate’s knees gave and he slowly slid to the floor, moaning the others name. When he could see straight again, he watched Arthur raise his hand and lick himself clean, making the Knight’s spent cock twitch despite everything. Hot damn.

“I see I was mistaken about you,” Nate chuckled.

“How so?” Arthur asked back, unzipping his BOS suit and shrugging it off until it pooled around his ankles. Nate pushed himself onto his knees and scooted closer. He looked up into the other’s face as he slowly tugged the Elder’s briefs down, freeing his flushed cock.

“I did think you were a virgin, sir." Arthur snorted. "My only consolation is that Danse was wrong about you, too,” Nate replied before he wrapped his hand around the base of Arthur’s dick before he sucked it between his lips.

It was satisfying to hear the Elder’s long groan as Nate started to move his head.

“Fuck, you’re good at this,” Arthur panted. “Danse… ahhh… Danse thought I was a virgin?”

Nate pulled back to reply, “No, he thought you didn’t like men. It’s clear that he was wrong, given how much you enjoy me sucking your cock.”

Arthur glared down at him, fisting his hand into Nate’s locks and pushing his mouth closer to his dick again.

“Open up, soldier!”

“With pleasure, sir.”

Nate took as much as he could down his throat and hummed, enjoying how the other man slowly lost the tight control he seemed to be so proud of. When Arthur started to move his hips, Nate relaxed and let him fuck his throat until the younger came with a shout.

“You taste fucking fantastic,” Nate said as he watched Arthur struggle back into his suit.

A smug grin flashed on the Elder’s face before he stretched out his hand and pulled the Knight back onto his feet. They shared another kiss before Arthur asked, “Are you going to tell Danse about this?”

Nate zipped up his trousers and gave the other man a long, calculating look, “Do you want me to?”

The corners of Arthur’s mouth twitched; the heated look he gave Nate said more than enough. “That will be all, Knight.”

“Yes, sir,” Nate smiled and saluted smartly before he went to find his friend. He had a message to deliver.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I gave Nate the surname Connolly. 
> 
> Also, it's [Katlen's](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Katlen/pseuds/Katlen) fault(?) that Danse is topping in this chapter.

Nate found Danse on the flight deck.

“Maxson wants you to report to his quarters, now, right now,” Nate said with a shit-eating grin. 

The Paladin’s eyes narrowed, looking his friend up and down. His cheeks were bright red and he smelled of sex. 

“Just go, okay.” 

Danse was still uncertain that this wasn’t a prank but he said, “Roger that,” and walked towards the stairs when Nate called after him. “Did you have a shower this morning?” 

“Yes,” Danse replied slowly, uncertain what this had to do with anything. 

“Okay, just go,” Nate made hand motions that indicated he should hurry up. 

The second he opened the door he understood why Nate had looked like he had just stepped out of a brothel: the room reeked of debauchery. 

He tried to keep his face blank when he said, “You wanted to see me, sir?” 

“Paladin,” Maxson greeted him. “Come in and lock the door.” 

Danse hesitated for a split second before he did as has he was told. Was this what had happened to Nate? Stupid question, of course it was. Well, well, you live and you learn. 

“I have come to understand that you and your friend have been speculating about my sex life behind my back.” 

Fuck. Maybe this wasn’t going to go quite the way Danse had thought. 

Maxson raised an eye-brow and stood up from his seat, clasping his hands behind his back, pacing up and down in the confined space. The Paladin glued his eyes to the opposite wall.

“Have you nothing to say for yourself?” 

“I apologize, sir. I assume full responsibility, and I give you my word that it won’t happen again.” 

The Elder stopped directly in front of him. They were almost the same height which made it difficult not to look into Arthur’s eyes, those sodding gorgeous blue eyes.

“Normally, I wouldn’t pry but these are exceptional circumstances. Tell me, Paladin, are you and Knight Connolly involved?” 

Danse did look then. The other’s face betrayed nothing. It was infuriating and part of him wanted to tell Maxson to mind his own fucking business – Nate’s bloody influence – but the soldier in him answered before he could risk being charged with insubordination. 

“Yes, sir.” 

“Do you like fucking him?” 

“What?” Danse took a shocked step back. He could feel the heat rising from his neck upwards. 

Arthur was smirking at him now. “Did you not hear me? I want to know whether you fuck him or do you perhaps prefer to ride his dick instead?”

“With all due respect...”

But Maxson cut him off, “Do you want me, Danse?”

“Uhm...”

“Because I sure as hell want you. Have wanted you for a long time. But you keep your cards so close to your chest, I wasn’t certain until your partner came in here and tried to seduce me. I showed him the error of his ways, I hope you don’t mind.”

Danse tried to swallow but his mouth had run dry. A few hours ago Maxson had seemed more unattainable than the moon and here he was coming on to him. Nate, this was Nate’s doing. That vault dweller had stumbled into his life and turned the whole world upside down, and Danse loved him for it. 

“I love Nate,” Danse heard himself say, maybe he would even one day work up the courage to tell the man himself. 

Arthur looked stunned. “Oh. I…uhm.” He flushed and moved away from the taller man, rubbing the back of his neck in embarrassment. For the first time, he looked uncertain. “I didn’t mean to… Nate came in here and… Are you going to punch me? I wouldn’t hold it against you, given that I have clearly overstepped my bounds.” 

“Why would I do that?” Danse asked before he understood what Arthur meant. He chuckled and moved closer to the other man who looked at him warily but didn’t resist when the Paladin took his chin between his fingers and tilted his head. 

“First of all, Nate is his own man, he can do the punching himself if it was necessary. He also said to me that life is too short out here and that we all need to relax and learn to share. He likes sharing.” Danse leaned in and tentatively brushed his lips against Maxson’s. “I thought you don’t like sharing, Arthur. But I have been wrong about you before, haven’t I?” 

“I’m making an exception for you,” Maxson groaned before he closed the gap between them and pushed his tongue into Danse’s mouth. 

Hands got busy, tugging on zips and buckles until they were both naked and crashed onto the narrow bed. 

“Damn it, Arthur,” the Paladin growled against the other’s lips. “Do you have any idea how long I have wanted this?” 

“Do you remember when we first met?” 

Danse moved his head to one side and frowned. “I had seen you around of course but we first spoke in sick bay after you got this.” The taller man lowered his lips and brushed them softly along the scar on the other’s cheek. 

“Yes. That’s how long I have wanted this,” Arthur confessed. 

Danse chuckled and kissed his way down Maxson’s chest. “You make me feel like a pervert when you say things like that.”

“I’m a grown man and the leader of the Brotherhood… oh fuck, yes...” 

Danse licked Arthur’s cock from root to tip before he sucked it into his mouth. He bobbed his head and listened to the other man’s curses and pleas for more. He wanted to touch his own dick, heavy and flushed between his legs, but he knew he wouldn’t last. Not when Arthur Maxson was sprawled under him, all wanton and begging to be fucked. 

“We need slick,” Danse groaned but Arthur was already fumbling under his pillow, producing a tin of petroleum jelly. “I like to be prepared.” 

“Did you plan to get fucked today?” Danse asked, unscrewing the tin and coating his fingers in a generous amount. 

“Let’s say I had a hunch,” Arthur smirked. “How do you want me?” 

Danse had to bite back a moan. “God fucking damnit…” 

Maxson chuckled, “You are so fucking hot when you swear. I think I rather like this side of you, Paladin.” 

Danse growled and pushed Arthur’s legs up. “Spread yourself open for me. I’m going to get you good and ready and then I’m going to fuck you. Tell me one thing, is this your first time?”

Maxson rolled his eyes, “Why does everyone think I’m a virgin. No, not the first… ahhh.”

“Good,” Danse pushed a finger in to the first knuckle. He moved slowly at first, enjoying how the other came undone. When Arthur was ready for the second Danse asked, “Do you want to know why I asked?”

“Hnnn...” 

The Paladin lowered his head as far as he could before he whispered, “Because it means I can fuck you exactly the way I have always wanted to.” 

“Then stop talking and do it already!”

“Patience.” 

“You teasing piece of...”

“Bossy,” Danse growled. He quickly coated his dick and started to ease himself inside. Arthur was still so tight. So hot. “Relax. Keep breathing. That’s it.” 

“Fuck, Danse.” Arthur moaned when the other man was finally buried all the way. Danse was trembling. He wanted to move, wanted to come.

“Arthur?”

“Do it!”

Danse started to rock into him, still controlled, still not letting go. He looked down where their bodies were joined together, watching his dick thrusting inside. “Your ass is so greedy, it’s fucking hot.” 

“Is that all you got, Paladin?”

“As you wish!”

The bed shook, frame banging against the bulkhead. The whole Prydwen probably knew by now what they were doing in here and still Arthur ordered him to fuck him harder. 

Danse bit his lip to keep himself from coming. He wanted to see Maxson give in first, wanted that victory. But Arthur proofed he had the stronger will in the end. 

“Arthur...” Danse moaned and pulled out stroking himself while he spend himself on Maxson’s stomach and thigh. The sight pushed Maxson over the edge as well. 

Sated and tired, they moved until they could both lie on the bed, facing each other. When sanity returned, Arthur said, “That was...”

“Better than fucking my own fist, wishing it was you. For once, fantasy can’t even hold a candle to the real thing,” Danse chuckled and leaned forward for a kiss. 

He lowered his head, leaving a possessive bite on the Elder’s neck. Arthur moaned and smacked him on the arm once he let go.

“You’re awfully cocky.”

“Mmmh,” Danse hummed, very satisfied with his handiwork. “I beg your pardon but I just bedded Arthur fucking Maxson, I think I have every reason to be smug.”

Arthur didn’t even try to hide his smirk. “Fair enough.”

Danse grin widened. “Can I bring Nate next time?”

Maxson threw his head back and laughed. “I thought you’d never ask.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you, Tess1978, for beta reading and the boost in confidence.

Maxson was shutting down his terminal when he heard the knock on his door. Since nobody could see him, he permitted himself to groan and throw his head back in frustration. It had been a very long day and it seemed it would get even longer; whoever needed him at this hour better had a good reason. He sighed and composed himself as best he could before he called, “Come in.”

The door opened and Paladin Danse and Knight Connolly stepped into his quarters. They saluted and closed the door. Looked like this was not a social call. Arthur straightened in his chair and stifled a yawn behind the back of his hand.

“Apologies for the late intrusion, sir” Nate said. He and Danse were wearing ACU trousers and t-shirts as opposed to the standard BOS suit, making them look more like Scribes than boots on the ground, which was a shame because the suits gave whoever cared to look a very good idea what they might find underneath should they endeavor to find out.

Arthur mentally slapped himself to stop this train of thought before it reached its inevitable final destination. He was the Elder and his soldiers had clearly come here on business. This was not the time to reminisce about what had happened in this very room not 48 hours ago.

“What can I do for you?” he said, game face in place.

“With your permission, Elder, we would like to request three days leave,” the senior officer said.

It took Arthur only a split second to evaluate the request, “Permission denied.”

“Understood, thank you for your time, sir,” Danse replied quickly before Nate could open his mouth and embarrass them both. The former vault dweller had been a soldier before the war but either the military had functioned very differently back then or, and Danse suspected this was closer to the truth, Nate just didn’t really give a shit about rank and proper conduct any more.

“Was there anything else?” Arthur asked, his voice now openly tinged with fatigue.

Danse hand was already on the door handle when Nate asked, “With all due respect, may I ask for clarification as to why, sir?”

Arthur met Nate’s defiant gaze, and suppressed a chuckle when he noticed Danse roll his eyes behind the Knight’s back. However, the question had been phrased surprisingly politely and good behavior should be reinforced.

“Very well. I can’t spare you both at a time like this. The Institute is out there and I need everyone to stay sharp and on point if we want our mission to be a success.” This time he couldn’t hold the yawn back any more. Ever since the Prydwen had arrived in the Commonwealth Arthur had pushed himself to his limits, getting no more than three hours of sleep at a time. It seems it was catching up with him.

“Understood, sir. Time to go, Knight,” Danse’s hand clamped around Nate’s bicep in an attempt to drag him out of the room if necessary.

Predictably, Nate ignored the reminder of the chain of command and the tug on his arm and said, “Can we take turns then?” And added after a brief second, “Sir.”

The corner of Arthur’s mouth twitched, “Didn’t you already do that?”

All three of them froze until Arthur sighed and raked his hands over his head, torn between feeling slightly embarrassed and too tired to give a shit about it.

“Slip of the tongue, sir?” Nate quipped, sounding darkly amused.

Arthur glared at him but his eyes quickly lost focus as he watched Nate biting his lower lip. Not two days ago that smart mouth had been wrapped around his cock. Fuck, he was too tired for this.

“Knight Connolly, you will remember who you are talking to,” Danse hissed into his friend’s ear.

But the tension in the room had already shifted. “Is it perhaps that you want to keep us close at hand...Arthur?”

“Nate!” Danse shouted but Maxson had shot out of his seat and stepped closer.

“Sometimes I wonder whether I have made a mistake by allowing you into the ranks so quickly, Knight,” Arthur said, stroking his beard. “You do what you want, wear what you want, say what you want and prefer to go on your missions solo. If you weren’t such an efficient field agent, I would have disciplined and then kicked you out weeks ago.”

“Discipline me? And what would that look like?” Nate taunted. Danse had let go off his arm so he was at liberty to move closer until he and Maxson were breathing each other's air.

Danse heard the sharp intake of breath from the Elder before Knight Connolly had the audacity to lean in for a kiss. Maxson moved so fast that the Paladin had only time to blink before Nate was sprawled face forward over the table. Empty bottles rolled to the floor and under the bed, the tactical map creased and tore in places as Arthur held the Knight by the wrist of the arm that was twisted behind his back with one hand while the other was fisting Nate’s blonde locks.

Nate tried to struggle but hissed in pain as Arthur yanked his wrist higher up his back and tightened the grip in his hair. “We need a safe word,” the Knight muttered between clenched teeth.

“I am nearly at the end of my tether with you. We are in the middle of a war and you behave like a hormonal adolescent. You drive me crazy the way you think you can pick and choose the rules. This world doesn’t exist to solely cater to your whims, Nate.”

Danse saw this friend’s mouth twist into a savage grin. The Elder had used his first name. It was time to play. “So discipline me, Arthur.”

Maxson looked over his shoulder at Danse. “Paladin, this man is your responsibility. His actions disgrace you as much as he is disgracing himself and the Brotherhood. I think it only fit for you to do the honors.”

“Sir?” Danse asked, his cock twitched when he saw the heat in the Elder’s eyes.

Arthur let Nate go and stepped back. The Knight didn’t move from his place. Good boy. Maxson unbuckled his coat and tossed it onto the foot of his bed as he walked around the table. Already unzipping his black BOS suit, he bent forward until he could look into Nate’s eyes before he asked, “Knight Connolly, do you consent to receive your punishment for your insubordinate behavior at the hands of Paladin Danse in my presence?”

Nate’s mouth moved in a silent moan before he replied, “Yes, sir.”

“Very well. Paladin, do you...”

Danse cut him off, already stripping his t-shirt over his head. His dog tags jingled before they came to rest against his dark chest hair when he replied, “With pleasure, sir.”

“Knight Connolly, strip!” Maxson ordered as he divested himself of the rest of his own clothes. Danse and Nate both stared at the display. The lamp light cast shadows under defined muscles. Nate remembered the marble statues of ancient Gods he had seen in museums over 200 years ago. Surely, the artists had premonitions of this man before they chiseled physical perfection out of the stone.

“I gave you an order,” the Elder said when he turned around and saw that both men were staring it him with open mouths. Nate fumbled with his belt, fingers trembling. Arthur frowned, “Danse, give him a hand.”

“Affirmative.” Danse shoved Nate’s hands out of the way and made short work of the other man’s boots, socks, trousers and briefs with the precise efficiency he so often displayed in the field. Nate let him, his arms hanging by his side until Danse coaxed him into raising them over his head in order to get the shirt off.

“You think this is all a joke, don’t you?” Maxson commented, he was slowly pacing back and force while stroking his dick as he watched them. “But I have confidence Paladin Danse will be able to wipe that smirk off your face.”

“If you say so,” Nate replied, always pushing for more, enjoying how Arthur’s nostrils flared before he barked, “Danse, I want you to bend Knight Connolly over the table and spank him until he cries ‘Ad Victoriam’. No, leave your slacks on. Consider this your own punishment for allowing this to happen in the first place.”

“Yes, sir,” Danse replied, trying to subtly adjust his half-hard cock through the fabric before he looked Nate in the eye and motioned with his chin toward the table.

For once, Nate did as he was told. He lowered his upper body, the ruined map providing some insulation from the cold surface. He gasped when Danse grabbed his hips and tugged them backward. His ass was in the air and his cock hung heavy between his legs. The position didn’t allow for him to relief any pressure at all, leaving him no choice but to lie there and take it.

“Begin,” Arthur growled.

Nate expected a slap but instead felt the warm, calloused palm of Danse’s hands rub his ass in soothing circles, occasionally digging his thumbs into the muscles.

“Paladin, I ordered you to discipline the man, not give him a massage.”

“Have faith, sir,” Danse replied with surprising confidence, making Nate wonder how often his friend had done this in the past. When he and Danse had moved from brother in arms to friends with benefits, Danse had surprised him with his enthusiasm and proficiency. He hadn’t pegged him for a virgin but it had quickly become abundantly clear that uptight Paladin by-the-book Danse was more than a little experienced in the sack.

“Are you ready, soldier?” Danse asked and without waiting for an answer brought his hand down on Nate’s right cheek.

The slap had been more playful than punishable, making Nate yelp more from surprise than pain. He had a taunt already on the tip of his tongue when the next blow landed. This time on the other side but just as light.

Nate felt heat coiling in his gut. The massage had warmed the skin of his ass, making it more sensitive, which had undoubtedly been Danse’s intention, the sneaky bastard. The next slap landed on the right side again.

“Ah,” Nate gasped, more for show than anything. He craned his neck to catch a glimpse of Arthur who was perching in the edge of his bed and stroking himself with short, slow jerks. Nate could see the head of Maxson’s cock peek over the edge where thumb and finger made a tight fist for him to fuck.

“Enjoying the view?” Nate asked and cried out as the next blow landed, hard enough to make the sound echo in the room. Arthur’s mouth hung open as he watched Danse land harder blows now, alternating between sides.

All the cockiness drained out of the Knight as his mind could focus on nothing but the sting and the heat in his ass. His eyes began to water. The next blow was hard enough to rock him against the table, coaxing obscene sounds from his throat, and still Danse spanked harder.

“That’s good,” Arthur moaned as he cupped his balls, stroking himself faster, fucking his own hand as he watched Nate gradually break down in front of him. “Look at me, Knight!” Maxson commanded.

“Ah!” Nate cried as he struggled to obey. He blinked through the tears streaming down his face.

“I want you to surrender,” Arthur growled, catching Danse’s eye. The Paladin stopped his onslaught and began to slowly rub soothingly over the pink, hot skin of Nate’s ass. The Knight cried out. Every nerve was on fire, heightening the sensation of the soft caresses.

“Surrender, Nate,” Maxson said again.

The spark of defiance that had kept him alive before the vault and after flared inside Nate as he pressed his lips together and shook his head in denial.

Without warning Danse landed another slap on his ass but this time further down. Nate moaned, his senses nearly overloaded. His cock was rock hard and begged to be touched but there was no way, he couldn’t even hump the table.

“Give up, Nate, and I promise I’ll allow you to come,” Arthur suddenly whispered into his ear. When had he gotten up? The musky smell of Arthur’s sex surrounded him, he hadn’t thought he could have gotten harder at this point. The Elder stood right in front of him, holding out his dick, just an inch away form Nate’s lips. “Do you want this?”

Danse had stopped again, going back to soft touches that made Nate want to scream even more than the slaps. His ass stung, his cock and balls ached, and he couldn’t think about anything but the need to come.

“Say the words, Nate,” Arthur said but it was Danse’s, “Do it!” That finally pushed him beyond his limits.

“A… ad victoriam.”

“Good boy,” Arthur moaned before he set the tip of his cock against Nate’s lips, coating them with salty pre-cum. Nate groaned as he parted his lips and Maxson began to rock into this mouth.

“Permission to fuck him?” Danse moaned, his thumb brushing over the puckered skin of Nate’s hole.

Arthur pulled back, hand fisting in Nate’s hair again and forcing him to look up. “No, his ass is mine today. Get him ready.”

“As you wish,” Danse gritted out between clenched teeth. He squeezed his aching cock through his slacks as he sank to his knees. He set his palms against the pink skin of Nate’s ass, making him moan and squirm but it was only when Danse’s tongue began to lap at him that he cried out. His shout echoing in the metal cabin. Every sensation magnified by the sting in his skin.

He barely registered as Arthur stepped back and began to coat his cock in slick that he must have kept close by. Danse’s tongue vanished to be replaced by the insistent pressure of first Arthur’s fingers, stretching him open and then, finally, his dick against Nate’s hole.

“Fuck!” The Knight moaned as the head slipped past the ring. When Arthur was fully seated he looked at Danse, skin hot and flushed, and said, “You have my permission to fuck his mouth.”

“Thank you,” Danse moaned, ripping at his belt. He didn’t bother to undress fully, just shoving his clothes down so he could reach his aching cock. He looked into his friend’s eyes, and nearly came at the sight of Nate without his cocky guard in place. The man he secretly loved looked open and vulnerable. Danse reached out to softly stroke his cheek before he lifted his chin. Nate even managed a shaky smile before he opened his lips.

Arthur had waited until Danse had pushed inside, still gazing down at his friend, brushing back the blonde bangs to look at the other’s face. Something was happening between them but that would have to wait until later.

For now, Maxson was still in control but he could feel it slipping. He wanted to lay into the insolent Knight but that in itself would be admitting defeat. Instead, Arthur gritted his teeth and forced himself to push back into Nate with short controlled movements, enjoying how his Knight had surrendered to them.

Both men were rocking into him now, working him in tandem, pushing him to his limits. Danse came first, pulling out before he stroked himself, once, twice and came with a shudder into his own hand. The sight almost did Nate in without anyone touching him, but then Arthur was there, finally showing mercy as he reached for Nate’s cock. One sharp tug and he was done for, clenching around Arthur and pushing him over the edge as well.

“Permission to speak freely, sir?” Nate asked as they all sat on Arthur’s bed, legs dangling over the edge. Arthur snatched the can of purified water out of his hand and replied, “Go on.”

“You have to find a way to let go at some point or you’re going to break,” Nate said without a hint of sarcasm.

“I agree,” Danse chimed in from Nate’s right.

“I’m the Elder,” Maxson replied as if that statement in itself explained everything. Nate and Danse exchanged a look. They had heard the note of resignation that Arthur had probably not even noticed himself. They both craned their necks to look at him as he took a sip from the can. He looked shattered.

“Arthur, if I have learned anything today than it is that you have to let your guard down from time to time,” Nate said calmly and reached for Danse’s hand. Arthur saw out of the corner of his eye how their fingers laced together. His heart twinged a little, and he quickly focused his eyes on the other end of the room.

They sat in silence for a few more minutes, sharing the water until Nate spoke again. “That request for leave from earlier. It’s partially for you.”

“Oh?” Arthur raised an eye-brow but then shook his head and sighed. “I wasn’t fooling around, I can’t spare you both.”

“Well, can we take turns then as per my original enquiry?” Nate was not someone who took 'no' for an answer.

Arthur looked at them both before he relented. “Very well, one day for you both and then each of you gets an additional day. I don’t want you to burn out. This has nothing to do with this, you understand,” he gestured between the three of them.

“Understood, sir,” Danse said with a smile.

“I promise you. It’s for the future of the Brotherhood,” Nate proclaimed.

“Didn’t you say it was a gift for me?” Arthur wondered.

Nate grinned, “Yes, sir.”

Arthur opened his mouth but decided against prying for more information and instead said, “Surprise me then. I can hardly wait.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you, Tess, for the cheerleading and edits. x

“He will be here soon,” Nate said, toweling his hair. When he received no response, he called, “Did you hear me?”

“Hm?” Danse turned around and looked back at his friend who was standing naked in the doorway to their bunker.

“I said, Arthur will be here soon, we should get ready,” Nate replied and cocked his head. Danse was standing just outside, eyes fixed on the horizon. He was still wearing his orange BOS suit which clung so perfectly to his ass, Nate wanted to cry. But if they wanted to go through with their plan, Danse had better get started and take a shower.

They had gone to great length to convert this old bunker into a living space with attached bathroom – small but functional. They had even repaired the machine gun turret above the door so no-one could surprise them when they were otherwise… distracted.

Danse had pointed out that if they wanted Arthur to truly relax, they needed to make sure he would feel safe. Nate had no problem with that at all. Once the door would close behind them, the defenses could be activated, leaving them free to do as they pleased.

“Don’t tell me you’re having second thoughts,” Nate said as he stepped behind the Paladin and rested his chin on Danse’s shoulder.

He could feel the tall man’s chuckle before he could hear it. “No,” said Danse, “Arthur really needs this. I want to make him feel good, now that I know I can.”

“Excellent! Now, why don’t you get out of this orange crime against fashion and hop into the shower.”

Danse made a noncommittal noise and walked past the blonde man into the bunker and began to undress.

“You know, I never get tired of this,” the former vault dweller said as he raked his gaze over the Paladin’s naked body.

Danse made a show of tilting his hip forward and biting his lower lip. “Like what you see, soldier?”

“Uh-hn,” Nate confirmed, drinking in the sight. “I can’t believe it took me almost a month before I dragged you into bed.”

Danse straightened up and started to look for a towel. “Maybe because there was already a crowd in it?”

“I like to give. I’m a giver!” Nate quipped, determined to ignore his friend’s tone which implied he was less than thrilled about the “crowd”.

“I’m taking a shower,” Danse stated and left for the bathroom.

Nate stood in the middle of the room, frowning. He hated it when Danse got jealous. He wasn’t stupid, he knew the Paladin wished their relationship would be more exclusive but had the sense not to press matters.

Danse had acted weird since their fun-time with Arthur. He had alternated between clinginess and needing more space. Nate hadn’t pried because it could have sent the wrong message such as “I want to be just with you.”

Life was too short. No one understood this better than Nathan Connolly. He had lost everything within the blink of an eye, only to wake up in this nightmare from which he couldn’t escape unless he put a bullet in his head.

No, best not to get attached and enjoy whatever little pleasure there was before it would be too late. And Nate enjoyed sex. A lot. So did Danse, obviously. And so did Arthur Maxson, who would have thought?

Then again Arthur was only just out of his teens. He was, so to speak, in his sexual prime, and Nate intended to take full advantage of it.

Speak of the devil, someone knocked on the door.

*~*

“No soliciting,” someone called from inside the bunker.

“I’m not here to sell myself, Connolly.” Arthur rolled his eyes. “You couldn’t afford me anyway.” He heard the Knight laugh.

Nate let the Elder in who gave his naked body an appreciative glance before he strolled inside, already shrugging out of his coat.

“Oh, I don’t know, you could make a fortune.” Nate purred. Arthur was wearing his skin tight, black BOS suit.

“You know, Arthur, that garment you are wearing, which is positively hideous in orange, looks on you like something out of a catalogue that in the old world would have only been available from underneath the counter.” Nate licked his lips.

Maxson smirked, dropped his coat and gun on a chair and walked around the bunker as if he was inspecting a Brotherhood outpost. Maybe he was posing a little in order to give Nate the opportunity to ogle him.

“Drink?” Nate asked and raised a bottle of bourbon. The Elder nodded and Nate poured three drinks into water glasses.

Arthur sat down on the edge of the large bed which squeaked under his weight. Someone was shutting off water in the room next door. Nate held out a glass which he accepted with a smile before he took a sip.

Maxson’s eyes scanned his surroundings with the trained eye of a soldier. Just one entrance and exit. Only artificial light powered by a generator which he had seen upon his arrival in a large cage outside. A fan, high up in the wall, was rotating slowly. A simple switch panel next to the entrance controlled enviro and, as Nate explained, defenses outside. The mention of the turret made Arthur’s shoulders relax. He hadn’t even noticed he had been tense up to that point.

There were two chairs in the room, two metal chests, but apart from those the bunker contained only three more things. A small table in the corner next to a defunct fridge which held several bottles, glasses and other provisions. Maxson drank more of his bourbon as his eyes rested on the last item in the room.

It was the centrepiece so to speak, and it looked like a hammock, but very low to the ground, suspended with four chains from the ceiling.

“So, what is this?” Arthur asked, curiosity piqued. He emptied the glass and carefully placed it on the floor.

When he looked up, he could see a slow grin spread across Nate’s face. “A swing.”

Maxson raised an eye-brow.

“It’s for you,” Danse said as he entered the room. Arthur’s eyes glued themselves to the Paladin’s body, still damp from the shower.

In truth, he hadn’t been able to stop thinking about Danse since their last encounter. But every time the memory came to an abrupt halt when he remembered how Nate and the Paladin had looked at each other, their hands laced together on his bed. It was obvious that there was more going on between them than just sex, at least for Danse.

Arthur liked a quick tumble as much as the next guy and the novelty of the threesome combined with his intense loneliness had made him agree to come here today. But in the days leading up to this moment, his mind had drifted to dark brown eyes that looked at him with adoration, but at another man with longing.

A beast had started to raise its ugly head in his gut. It twisted and snarled and although Connolly was hot as fuck, the dark side of Arthur’s soul wanted to send him on a long solo mission away from Boston, and Danse. Alas, if he wanted Danse, he had to accept that Nate would be in the mix as well.

It wasn’t exactly a burden. The vault dweller was gorgeous and had a filthy mouth. He also drove Maxson up the wall with his constant insubordination but it seemed a small price to pay because Nate got results where others failed, including Arthur himself.

The truth was, Maxson had wanted Danse for so long he had accepted it as a fact of life and resigned himself to never do anything about it. In came Nathan Connolly who basically shoved the Paladin on top of Arthur with a lewd grin and it turned out Danse had wanted him all along. Fate could be so kind and cruel at the same time.

So, Arthur would share. Something he was not accustomed to but their last threesome had been hot. And it had made him forget for a few hours that the weight of the world rested on his shoulders. A little heartache seemed a small price to pay in comparison. Also, he was curious what the soldiers had in store for him today.

*~*

Had somebody told him last week he would be meeting the Elder for a nookie in the middle of nowhere, he would have shot them and called it a mercy killing. There was no way that Arthur Maxson would be in the next room, waiting for him. Waiting to be fucked. Danse’s cock stirred just thinking about Arthur suspended in the swing. He wanted to make him feel so good. He wanted to fuck the young Elder stupid and then fuck him some more until he was smart again. If he could only make Arthur forget his role in this world and relax for a few hours, it would be worth it.

His mind wandered back to their first fuck when Maxson had confessed he had wanted him for a long time. God damn it! They could have been together for years and he had wasted all that time. And now Danse’s heart had become stupidly entangled with a vault dweller who saw him as nothing but a fellow soldier and a fuck buddy.

The Paladin cursed himself like he had a thousand times since he had started to sleep with Nate, banging his forehead into the wet wall. He was so screwed but there was nothing he could do other than take what was offered and run with it.

As soon as he had shut the water off, Danse could hear Arthur’s voice in the next room. His stomach flipped. Fuck, he was actually nervous.

He quickly stepped out of the shower and began to towel himself dry to distract his mind from scattering. Danse took a deep breath. When he was sure he could handle it, he walked into the room just as Arthur was enquiring about the swing.

“For me?” Arthur asked, his eyes wandering up and down Danse’s body. The Paladin resisted the urge to pose like he had for Nate. Instead, he dropped the towel on the floor and bent down to press a quick kiss on Arthur’s lips. The young Elder tasted like bourbon.

When he pulled back, Arthur’s hand snaked around the back of his head and pulled him down again. A hot tongue tongue probed against Danse’s lips, demanding entrance. He gave in and was devoured.

Before he could blink Danse landed on his back on the bed. Arthur was moving on top of him, still dressed in his suit. The buckles were cold where they touched his naked skin but there was something deliciously hot about Maxson still dressed, hovering about him.

“Fuck, Arthur, we … we had plans but…” Words lost all meaning when Maxson wound his hand around Danse’s dick and jerked him off him with hard, practiced movements. The Paladin moaned and threw his head back, accidentally hitting Arthur in the chin. Maxson’s mouth came down on his exposed throat sucking, biting in retaliation.

Danse could feel his balls lifting. They had barely said hello and he was going to come.

“And I thought it was your partner who put out for a wink and a drink. But all it takes for you is a kiss, hm? I confess, having you underneath me at my mercy does things to me. Fuck, I can’t get you out of my head. You are so fucking gorgeous. So perfect. My perfect soldier. Mine. You are mine and you like it. Tell me you like it!”

“Yes!” Danse keened, his hands almost ripping the sheets. He was so close. Arthur Maxson was above him, his lips against the shell of Danse’s ear. Hot breath on his skin.

"You are such a slut, Paladin,” Arthur whispered

It was too much. The lewd words did him in. Danse groaned as he came, hot cum splashing over Arthur’s hand and stomach.

“Fuck! Hello to you, too, Arthur.” Danse laughed when he could think again. Arthur was half-lying on his back next him on the bed, propped up on his elbows, the corners of his mouth curved in a self-satisfied smirk. The black suit, encasing Maxson’s perfect body, stained with the Paladin’s cum and Arthur’s eyes looking at him with such heat, Danse felt his skin burn.

They turned their head when they heard Nate’s moan as he came, sprawled in one of the chairs, jerking himself off as he watched them.

Danse laughed again, Nate did, too. “Fuck.” Arthur chuckled. Danse rolled over, his hand palming Maxson’s cock, clearly straining against the confines of the suit.

Arthur sighed and pressed into the touch. “As hot as it is, I think it’s time to take this off,” Danse said and pulled on one of the buckles.

Maxson just raised an eye-brow and somewhat reluctantly got out of bed. He undressed quickly and turned his head to where Nate was still sprawled in his chair. Arthur was stroking himself slowly as he walked over to him. He reached forward, taking a fistful of the Knights hair, and used it to pull him on the floor. Nate obeyed, kneeling in front of Arthur who used his cock to smear pre-cum across Nate’s lips before he pushed forward.

“Don’t fight me,” Maxson warned as he began to pump into the blonde man’s mouth. When Nate choked, Arthur pulled back a little, only to resume his shallow thrusts until they found a rhythm.

“Show me that your filthy mouth is good for something,” Maxson demanded. Nate moaned, sending rippled along Arthur’s cock which made him pick up his pace.

“Come here,” Arthur said much more softly over his shoulder, beckoning the Paladin to join them.

Danse, who had been watching from the bed, still sated from his orgasm, did as he was told. When he was within reach, Arthur pulled him close with his free hand until Danse was flush against his back. The Paladin’s arms came around Maxson’s waist. He caught the Elder’s earlobe with his teeth and bit gently.

Arthur moaned. “I’m close.” His orgasm caught him off guard. It ripped through him like a tidal wave and would have swept him off his feet, but Danse was there to catch him. He held him as he spent himself down Connolly’s throat. As his dick slipped out of Nate’s mouth, Arthur let his head sag backward against Danse’s shoulder.

“I’m so glad you came,” the Paladin chuckled and Arthur agreed.

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

“What’s this?” asked Arthur, holding up a bottle he had found on a shelf in the old fridge that served as a storage unit. An unidentifiable liquid sloshed sluggishly inside when he tipped it this way and that.

“Oh God, don’t drink that!” Danse chuckled, trying to snatch the bottle out of Maxson’s hand.

Arthur sidestepped and held it out of reach. He unscrewed the top and sniffed. It smelled nice.

Nate snickered. “You’re going to find out soon enough. But for now listen to the Paladin and don’t try to drink it.”

Arthur sniffed it again and then screwed the lid back on. He put it back for the moment and took a can of purified water instead.

He brushed past Danse who made a pleased humming sound when they touched. It made Arthur stop and tilt his head to give the Paladin a quick kiss, the soft press of lips on lips, a hint of tongue.

“Mmh, I want you, Arthur.” Danse purred.

“Fuck!” Maxson nearly dropped the can but someone took it out of his hand before his arms came around Danse’s shoulder and waist to draw their naked bodies closer together.

The kiss got heated. Danse hands seemed to be everywhere, greedily exploring what he was finally allowed to touch. They both groaned when their cocks brushed together, half-hard despite their recent exertions.

Arthur jerked his head up from Danse’s neck when he felt the body heat of Knight Connolly behind him. Teeth scraped against the nape of his neck, strong arms came around his mid-riff. A clever hand wormed itself between Arthur and Danse, holding their cocks in a tight fist.

Nate pressed himself against Arthur’s back, his hand slowly stroking their dicks. Danse and Arthur moaned.

“You like that?” Nate whispered in Arthur’s ear.

“Fuck yes!” Both Danse and Arthur replied. Maxson could feel Connolly grin that cocky grin of his as he stroked them harder. He had large hands. Strong, oh so sinful fingers worked them until they were both rock hard again. Arthur thought he could come like this, though he wasn’t sure whether it was the delicious friction or the thought that it was Danse’s cock moving alongside his.

The Paladin had a gorgeous dick. Like everything else about him it was long and broad and curved just right. Arthur remembered when it had been deep inside his ass, fucking him into the mattress.

Tension was building, he opened his eyes - he hadn’t even noticed he had closed them. Danse was staring at him open mouthed. No, not him. His eyes were focusing on something over Maxson’s shoulder.

Nate. He was looking at Connolly. Arthur was no longer surprised when the heat in his gut turned white hot with jealous rage, but the intensity came as a shock. At the same time he felt Nate’s cock pressing against the crack of his ass, riding him, chasing his own release.

“No!”

It broke the spell because Danse eyes immediately darted back to Maxson’s, confused, worried. Nate’s hand disappeared. Both Knight and Paladin let Arthur break free. They looked at each other, standing in a triangle like an old-fashioned stand-off.

Danse eyes were full of concern. “What’s wrong?” He asked, still panting.

Arthur looked at Nate whose shoulders were heaving just like Maxson’s own. “You,’ he said, pointing at Connolly, “don’t get to go anywhere near my ass.”

It was satisfying to see that smug grin slip off Nate’s face for once. The Knight put his hands on his hips and let out a shaky breath before he asked, “What is it with you Brotherhood types and your assholes? Do I have to pass some sort of test? Is there a secret handshake I need to master? Go on, tell me?”

Arthur’s eyes darted to Danse. Nate had confirmed what he had already suspected: the Paladin always topped. Arthur didn’t mind being on the receiving end, not at all. Memories of Danse pounding into him flitted across his mind. He had to suppress a pleasant shiver. No, he didn’t mind it at all, but he was rather selective who got to top him, so he replied, “You lack… seniority.”

Nate’s eyes widened, then he doubled over with laughter. “Are you fucking serious?” When both Danse and Maxson looked at him with deadpan expressions, Nate almost fell to the floor. “You are! You really are!”

When Connolly got himself under control again he looked straight into Arthur’s eyes and said, “For all you know I could be your grand-grand-to-the-power-of-ten-grandfather. It doesn’t get more senior than that.”

Maxson’s nostrils flared. The rage had not yet subsided, quite the opposite in fact. Every word out of the vault dweller’s mouth was pure insolence. It grated his nerves. Effective tool in the war effort he may be, but as a soldier Nate was a disaster.

 _‘I wonder what he sees in you?’_ Maxson thought. Out loud he said, “Then why is it that you are the one who behaves like a brat? Once you learn to act like a true Knight of the Brotherhood of Steel, you might earn the privilege but until then you will take what I’m willing to give and say, “thank you, sir,” is that understood?”

Nate’s mouth twitched. Out of the corner of his eye, Arthur saw Danse move closer to stand next to him. A moment later the Paladin’s warm hand came to rest on his shoulder, to support or hold him back, Maxson couldn’t say.

Something flickered in Nate’s eyes. He looked from Arthur to Danse and back. Maxson couldn’t help but notice the pink tip of the vault dweller’s tongue darting quickly over his bottom lip, leaving a wet sheen behind. Connolly had a fantastic mouth when he wasn’t using it for talking.

“So, you get to ride my ass and I have to take what the two of you are giving me, is that about right?” Nate asked, his voice had dropped to a lower register.

Arthur could hear Danse swallow.

“You seemed to rather like it when your dicks were inside my fist. I wonder...”

“What are you… Oh!” Arthur looked at Danse.

Danse mouth was hanging open, his eyes dark with lust, his cock swelling to full attention again. Maxson gave his own dick a few tugs.

“Are you sure?” Maxson asked, looking back at Connolly. Damn that vault dweller and his filthy mind! It made it that much harder to loathe him.

“Oh yes, I’m game,” Nate grinned and added, “you should have worked out by now that I’m always game.”

“Fuck yes,” Danse groaned.

“How…,” Arthur began. He had gotten the general idea but had no experience how to put it into practice. Nate, however, seemed to know exactly what had to be done.

“This is the moment when _this_ ,” he put the bottle Arthur had discovered earlier in the Elder’s hand, “will come in handy.”

“Alright, tell us what to do,” Arthur agreed and something hungry flashed in Connolly’s eyes but he didn’t make a quip - instead he told Danse to lie on the bed before he crawled on all fours on top of him. He dipped his head to kiss the Paladin.

When they broke for air, Nate wiggled his ass and asked over his shoulder, “What are you waiting for, Elder? Open it and get me ready.”

Arthur stared at the bottle for a few seconds before he unscrewed it and poured a generous amount of the oily substance into his hand. It was pleasantly slippery instead of sticky as he had feared.

Danse reached for Nate’s head and pulled him down into another kiss while Maxson climbed onto the bed. A part of him wanted to hurt Nate, wanted to make him pay for having taken the place in the Paladin’s heart that should rightfully be his. But not like this, he told himself. Never like this which was why he pushed just one and not three slick fingers into Connolly’s ass.

Nate groaned into the kiss with Danse. Arthur stroked his own dick as he worked Connolly’s hole, adding more fingers until the Knight’s hand reached down for Danse’s cock but Arthur batted it away.

“Do you want to ride his dick, Knight?”

“Fuck you, Maxson.”

“That’s not what’s going to happen today. Can I get a ‘yes, sir’?”

“Yes, sir.” Danse groaned.

“And as always he comes to your rescue. You really don’t deserve him!” Arthur growled and bit into Nate’s shoulder as he positioned the Paladin’s cock.

Connolly said something unflattering about Arthur’s ancestors but it was drowned out when Danse moaned as the blonde man sank down on his dick. Arthur had prepared him well and Nate took him in all the way. Danse hips bucked but Connolly shushed him and commanded him to lay still.

“Fuck Nate, please,” the Paladin begged.

“Uh-uhn,” Nate said and looked over his shoulder at Arthur. “Put your fingers into my ass again.”

Arthur poured more oil over his hand before he slowly slipped two fingers in. Hot, tight and the wicked sensation of sliding along Danse’s dick when he pumped his fingers in and out. Nate spurred him on with words of encouragement but it was Danse who made the most fantastic sounds.

“Fuck, I won’t last,” Danse moaned.

“We can’t have that,” Nate laughed.

“Do it now, Maxson. Put your cock in my ass.”

“Fuck!” They all shouted. The tightness was almost too much. Danse made a strangled sound. Nate groaned. Arthur’s lips were pressed together, beads of sweat running over his face and neck.

“Now move!” Connolly moaned. “Not you, baby. The big guy.”

“I thought I was the big guy?” Danse laughed breathlessly.

“Yeah, you are…. ah... but he is the boss and he is pretty big, too.”

“That’s the first sensible thing you’ve ever said, Connolly,” Arthur said and enjoyed how the retort drowned out in Danse and Nate’s collective moan when he started to move. First shallow and slow but with increasing confidence, spurred on by the sounds coming from Danse and Connolly.

“Fuck Arthur.”

“Fuck.”

He looked over Nate’s shoulder at Danse, head thrown back, the dark hair a stark contrast to the white sheets. The muscles on his flushed neck stood out as he fought the urge to move. The sight was even more of a turn-on than knowing that his dick was riding alongside the Paladin’s in another man’s ass.

Fucking hell! The sound of flesh on flesh echoed in the bunker together with their moans and expletives. They smelled of sex and whatever that slick was they were using. It was slippery and messy and so, so hot.

Connolly was jerking himself off and Danse lost the battle when the blonde man came with a shout, coating the Paladin’s chest with his cum. Danse’s hips developed a mind of their own and started to plunge into Nate from below. Arthur moaned, his dick nearly slipped out. Each jerk bounced the Knight up and down.

Arthur snaked his arm around Nate to support him. They lost all rhythm but nobody cared. Too far gone, Arthur groaned when he felt the telltale pulsing next to his own dick. Danse was coming inside his lover’s ass as Arthur pulled out. He stroked himself hard and came on Connolly’s back.

They collapsed in a graceless heap on the sheets, their heavy breathing the only sound in the room for a long time.

When sanity returned, Arthur craned his neck to see whether he could spy the can of water he had acquired earlier. His eyes landed on the contraption, suspended in the middle of the room.

He rolled onto his stomach with a groan, eyes still fixed on that _thing_. Arthur craned his neck to look at Danse and Nate who still hadn’t moved. Maxson’s and Danse’s eyes met.

“So, tell me, what is that swing for?”

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you, Tess, for editing. x


	7. Chapter 7

Nate couldn’t decide what was better; the warm water soothing his aching body or the warm bodies of Danse and Maxson who had half-carried him into the shower and then sandwiched Nate between them.

He felt boneless, floaty and for the first time in ages almost content. His ass _stung,_ but damn, it had been worth it. The Knight leaned back against Danse who was holding him upright while Arthur applied soap to all of them in an oddly unsexy and methodical fashion.

Nate chuckled. “Is tha’ how you polish your Power Armor?”

Maxson glanced up at him, still lathering soap onto Nate’s tummy with soothing circular motions.

“No, I have Initiates to do the polishing for me.”

“Spoiled brat,” Connolly shot back and enjoyed Arthur’s glare. It was so much fun to taunt the young Elder. So composed, so proper, full of zeal and conviction, but poke him just right and a college sophomore emerged.

Jesus fucking Christ, Arthur should be binging at frat parties and knocking up cheerleaders, not leading a godforsaken army.

_’What have we done to this world?’_

And just like that, his happy was gone like it always was when reality caught up with him.

_’No!’_

No, he didn’t want to think, didn’t want to know the hour was one minute past too late. Death and destruction and despair.

Nate reached out and pulled Arthur against him. Maxson made a surprised sound in the back of his throat but didn’t resist when Nate plunged his tongue into this mouth.

“Mhmm. You taste like sin, Arthur,” the Knight purred when they came up for air. Behind him, Danse was stroking his skin, whispering into his ear. Nate’s cock hardened against Maxson’s thigh. He grabbed one of Arthur’s hands – he remembered them, wicked, clever hands that had jerked him off with no room for compromise.

When Maxson’s calloused palm curled around his dick, Nate moaned and pushed his ass against Danse’s crotch, eliciting a grunt from his lover.

“Already? What are you?” Arthur asked, unwilling to believe that anyone could want another go after having been doubled-teamed not half-an-hour ago. But Arthur didn’t know him, not really.

“I need this. The way you need the loyalty of your men, or Danse here,” Nate twisted his head to give the Paladin a quick peck on the cheek, “needs to believe that you are a demigod. It’s like water and air. Fuck… ah… it’s my drug of choice.”

Both Danse and Arthur chuckled. Nate liked it when they laughed. Danse for obvious reasons, but it surprised him to find he really liked the way the lines around Arthur’s eyes crinkled, and how his smile made him look more his age.

“I’m no god, and you know that,” Maxson rumbled, looking at the Paladin.

“Hn.” Danse leaned over Nate’s shoulder to kiss Arthur – an acknowledgment of their bond, Elder and Paladin, master and servant.

 _’No, it is more than that,’_ Nate thought. _‘They need each other. A perfect match. So perfect. So hot.’_

The look in Arthur’s eyes, now huge and hungry, when he pulled back from the kiss, told Nate all he needed to know about the young Elder’s feelings.

 _’Good for them,’_ Nate thought without irony. He never begrudged others their slice of happiness as long as he could have a morsel as well.

“Sir…” Maxson’s attention drew back to Nate. Arthur licked his lips.

Those lips. Nate had dreams about them, usually wrapped around his cock. Fuck it, he had nothing to lose anyway.

“I want you to suck me off,” Connolly growled and smiled when he heard Danse’s, “Fuck yes!”

Something flashed in Maxson’s eyes, he reached out. Strong fingers fisted into the short, blonde locks at the nape of his neck. It hurt but sometimes Nate liked that. A bit of pain, a pinch of lust, a whole dose of, oh yes fuck, right there.

That’s how you made a _cock_ -tail. Knight Connolly’s favorite kind of drink. That’s how he got by. Inch by inch, day by day. Steady onwards to find his son or whatever was left of him. And then…end of the line.

No, he had nothing to lose except a bit of stolen time.

“Ask me nicely, Knight” Arthur growled into his ear and Nate smirked before he breathed against Maxson’s neck and whispered, “Please, sir, suck me off.”

Connolly saw how Arthur’s eyes narrowed before they darted to Danse’s. Nate held his breath but whatever Arthur saw in the other man’s face tipped the scale in his favor. He wanted to crow when the Elder sank onto his knees in front of him. He had no idea why this was okay as opposed to dry humping against Maxson’s ass but Nate forgot about caring when those lush lips wrapped around his cock.

“Fuck!” Nate moaned. His head sank back against Danse’s shoulder, exposing his neck. Danse sucked and tongued the tender spot underneath the ear, Arthur was sucking his dick, and Nate would be damned if this wasn’t one of the top five best days of his life.

The blonde man’s hips snapped forward out of their own accord, shoving his cock down Arthur’s throat. But no, no, no the beautiful, velvet heat vanished.

“Sorry!” Nate blinked through the water down, seeing Maxson glare up at him. But instead of the expected reprimand, Arthur wrapped his hand around the base of Nate’s cock, lifting it out of the way. The blonde man cursed when Arthur sucked on his balls before he encouraged Connolly to drape one leg over a broad shoulder, giving the Elder better access.

When Arthur’s tongue swiped over the sensitive skin behind his balls, Nate cried out, hands scrambling for something to hold onto and finding Arthur’s hair. Again, Maxson didn’t protest, not even when Nate pulled to get him back where he really wanted that sinful mouth.

“So fucking hot,” Danse groaned. Nate’s laugh turned into a drawn out moan when Arthur finally moved his head and kissed his own fist every time he took him deep down his throat.

“Fuck!” Danse had started to grind against his ass. Nate was convinced the Paladin was only half-aware he was doing it. He turned his head and saw Danse look down over his shoulder where Nate’s cock disappeared between Arthur’s lips.

 _’I’ve created a monster!’_ Nate laughed. He thought back when he had first seduced Danse. It had been hard work. The Paladin valued his rules and regulations like holy scripture. Chapter and verse and ad victoriam.

But in the end, Nate had been the one lying on his back, looking a bit stunned at the soldier above him as he got fucked through the mattress. It had turned out that Mr By-the-book was more than a little experienced but very, very discreet about his sex life, usually finding an outlet outside of the Brotherhood.

Still, Nate liked to think he had opened Danse’s horizons a bit. Got him a few more notches and a whole volume full of lewd anecdotes to tell the children when mommy wasn’t listening. Connolly seriously doubted Danse would have ever gotten Maxson into bed if he had been left to his own devices.

 _‘I really am a giver!_ Nate thought before thinking became impossible and he came with a hoarse shout down Maxson’s throat.

*~*

“Are we sure he’s human?” Arthur asked as he looked over to where Nate was sleeping the sleep of the thoroughly shagged. Maxson had poured bourbon into water glasses while the Paladin had dragged two chairs together a short distance away from the bed.

“I’m sure,” Danse chuckled and took a sip from his drink.

They had carried Nate out of the shower and tucked him in. The blonde man had not even twitched.

“How old is he? 30? Fuck, he has ten years on me – make that 220 years – and I can’t do it that often, that fast,” Arthur confessed, still amazed and slightly intimidated by Connolly’s sexual appetite.

The Paladin glanced at Arthur and smirked. “You get used to it after a while.”

Arthur gaped, looking from Danse to Nate and back before he said, “No shit.”

After a while Maxson got up and put his empty glass on the small table by the fridge. On his way back, he grabbed his chair and placed it in front of Danse’s. He sat down, his chest facing the backrest, and crossed his arms over the top of the back.

The Paladin watched him over the rim of his glass. “Yes?”

Arthur propped his chin on his arms and asked, “What’s the swing for?”

Danse swallowed the rest of his bourbon and put the glass on the floor. “Given how things have turned out, I’m not sure we need it. Said it yourself, you’re shagged out, and that was the point, wasn’t it?”

Maxson looked at the Paladin without blinking. “What’s the swing for, soldier?”

“It’s for pleasure, of course. But...”

“Danse,” Arthur said sternly, “I order you to tell me what the swing is for.”

The Paladin raised an eyebrow and then laughed.

“I’m sorry, did I say something funny?”

Danse tried to stop but it only made it worse. He waved a hand at Maxson, “I’m… I’m sorry. But...”

Arthur bit his tongue, trying not to chuckle himself which was easier when he focused on how much he liked hearing Danse’s laugh.

 _’Damn it. I love you.’_ Arthur’s heart ached. He wanted to tell Danse so badly how he felt. But that would be foolish when it had no chance of success because the man he loved still loved another.

 _’Coward!’_ Maxson’s inner voice chided, its pitch similar to Sarah Lyon’s. Whatever would she tell him to do right now, he wondered?

_’Tell him the truth, of course!’_

_’I can’t. He loves Connolly, not me.’_

_’Coward!’_

_’Perhaps, but I want him to be happy.’_ Arthur sighed and said nothing.

By now Danse had calmed down and leaned forward until his nose was only a couple of inches from Arthur’s.

“The swing was so I could give you a break,” Danse explained.

Maxson narrowed his eyes, “A break? You’ve already fucked me, how is this different?”

Danse took a deep breath, inching closer. “You carry the world on your shoulders. And you carry it well. You are everything every Brotherhood soldier strives to be, including me.”

Arthur could feel heat rising in his cheeks. He commanded an army and that demanded respect from all soldiers of course. But he had always been uncomfortable with the sycophancy and hero worship some of them indulged in. He knew Danse wasn’t like that but it still made him squirm in his seat hearing the Paladin paint him as a bloody paragon.

“I’m just a soldier, Danse. I won’t deny I have a vision for the Brotherhood, and I want to lead them to glory for the benefit of mankind, but I’m not a god, or demigod, or whatever. When the clothes come off, I’m just a man. Please tell me you know that!”

Danse raked his gaze over Maxson’s nude form, “I know.” Arthur snorted.

“But I believe sometimes you forget this yourself. You push so hard to be the best you can. You’re damn near perfect because you do the impossible every single day.” The Paladin reached out and stroked his fingertips along Arthur’s forearm.

Arthur huffed. “I’m not perfect. That would be terrible if it were true.”

“I said near perfect, and I agree. But it’s also why you never pause, never take a break. You keep reaching for the top and it’s burning you out. That night when Nate and I came to ask you for R&R, you were so worn out. We told you then, and I’m telling you now, sometimes you need to let go and let someone else be in charge.” Danse looked deep into his eyes, “Let someone take care of you. Let _me_ take care of you.”

Arthur tilted his head. “Kells is commanding the Prydwen. Ingram and Quinlan look after the soldiers and scribes, and I’m here, aren’t I? How much more could I possibly give up?”

Danse sucked in his breath, he brushed his nose against Arthur’s cheek before he pulled back a little and asked, “Do you know why I laughed?”

Maxson shook his head.

“Because you’re still ordering us around. Because you’re still holding on to that iron control of yours. Even on your back with my cock balls deep in your ass, you tell me what to do.”

Arthur sighed. “I don’t always…” Maybe he did.

“I’m not saying I don’t like it,” Danse smirked. “But once in awhile you need to let go.”

Maxson took a deep breath. “It’s not that simple.”

“It can be, if you trust me.”

Arthur closed his eyes and leaned his forehead against the other man’s. “I do trust you.”

“Then please, let me make you feel so good, you’ll forget who you’re out there for a while and nothing exists except you and me, in here. Do you understand what I offer?“

Arthur swallowed, “You want me to lose control?”

Danse shook his head, “I want you to put it aside, out of your mind.” The Paladin indicated the swing with his head. Arthur turned his head and looked at the contraption.

“Spell it out, Danse, what do you want from me?”

“I want you to submit – while you’re in there. You just lie back and accept. No decisions, no orders, just pleasure and knowing that all I ever want is to make you feel good.”

Arthur could feel Danse’s warm breath on his cheek, making him shiver.

“I’m not sure I can,” Maxson admitted, brushing his nose against the Paladin’s.

“Do you really trust me?” Danse asked, ghosting his lips over Arthur’s.

“With my life,” the younger man whispered.

Danse licked along the seam of Arthur’s lips. “You know I want nothing more than to serve you, out there and in here. Please let me do this for you.”

For a fraction of a second neither of them moved. Both men holding their breath. Danse was waiting for an answer while Arthur secretly wondered whether the man in front of him would be his undoing one day. He loved him and there was no coming back from that, and goddamnit, he didn’t want to.

“Okay…,” Maxson agreed and let Danse’s tongue slip inside his mouth. The Paladin’s hand cradled his face and Arthur made a conscious effort not to take control of the kiss. It was more difficult than expected, but in the end he let the Paladin taste every corner of his mouth.

Danse hummed against his lips. “That was a good start. Did you like it?”

“Yes.”

“Imagine how good I can make you feel when you’re in there,” Danse said and nodded toward the swing.

Arthur hesitated. “Would my… my _submission_ giv _ _e__ you pleasure?”

“Oh gods, yes,” Danse groaned and kissed him again, possessively. The second time was already easier. He just let the Paladin have his way with him. It felt good, hot.

When they broke apart, Maxson said, “Then, I agree.”

“Yes?”

“Yeah. I want to try. I promise to be good.”

“Fuck, I want you so much,” Danse said hoarsely, kissing Arthur for a third time before he pulled him out of the chair and toward the swing.

Arthur looked at it a bit skeptical and gave it a small push to see what would happen. Predictably, it swung, but not as much as he had feared.

“Are you sure this can take my weight?”

Danse smiled and peppered Maxson’s neck and shoulder with small kisses. Arthur tilted his head to give the other man better access.

“It took Nate and me, you’ll be safe.”

Arthur’s eyes flew open. “Both of you?”

Danse grinned. “It’s… versatile, depending on how you rig it. And we had to test it of course. For science.”

Maxson snorted. “Of course, how very thoughtful of you. Alright, Paladin, what do you want me to do?”

“Nothing.”

“Nothing?”

“Relax. Just feel. Don’t think, don’t fight because for once in your life you won’t have to. I’m here for you. Just trust me.”

It was ridiculous but hearing Danse say it again unclenched something in Arthur’s tummy. He wasn’t sure whether he had been nervous before or whether he simply looked forward to Danse fucking him again. Maybe it was neither. Maybe he was really starting to believe in what Danse was telling him. Maybe the Paladin was right all along and he needed this. Needed to let go.

“Fall back.”

Arthur held Danse’s gaze and did as he was told. He instinctively braced himself for impact with the floor, only to be caught by the swing. It swayed gently but otherwise nothing happened. He wriggled around for a bit while Danse grinned at him.

“Oh, this’s oddly comfortable. Bit like a hammock,” Arthur observed.

“I’ll put your feet in these slings now,” the Paladin explained as he first secured Arthur’s right and then the left ankle in two small leather loops that were fastened to the swing. Maxson’s legs were held up, spreading him open and allowing the Paladin perfect, unhindered access to his ass.

It felt wicked to be so exposed, which was silly. Danse had already seen him in all kinds of compromising positions. But something about the swing made him feel more vulnerable. The sensation, new and weird, made him tense up, his hands clawed into the mesh fabric. Maxson lifted his head as far as he could and looked at the Paladin.

Danse stroked Arthur’s legs. “Don’t worry, you can get out of this at any time, try it if you want.” Maxson shook his head. Danse was there, so it would be okay.

“Good, remember, no orders, just...accept. Can you do that for me?” The Paladin smiled down at him and Arthur nodded.

“There’s something else I want to do before we start.”

Arthur raised his eyebrows as he watched Danse step over to one of the steamer trunks. He retrieved a Brotherhood bandana and folded it into a smaller strip as he walked back to Arthur. The dark-haired man reached out and stroked Arthur’s hair before he planted a soft kiss on his lips.

When he pulled back, he asked, “Do you give me permission to blindfold you?”

“I thought you were calling the shots, why are you asking?”

Danse face turned serious. “Not everyone can deal with having one of their senses taken away. Play or not, I need to make sure you’re okay at all times. If you feel you need me to stop, say “Red” and I’ll stop immediately.”

“Red.” Arthur nodded. “Do as you please.”

Danse gasped, his hand reaching down, fisting the longer strands of Maxson’s hair and plunging his tongue into the younger man’s mouth again.

When they parted, Danse asked, “Do you have any idea what you’re doing to me?”

Arthur hummed, licking his lips, still tasting bourbon and Danse as the Paladin put the bandana over Maxson’s eyes, securing it with a tight knot.

“Gods, Arthur...” The Paladin kissed him one more time before he stepped back.

Maxson could hear him walk around. The faint clink of glass against wood. _’The slick bottle,’_ he thought.

His suspicion was confirmed as soon as it was opened, Maxson could smell it. He hoped he would never encounter that scent outside of the bunker because it was forever linked with mind-blowing sex, and there were situations, especially in the life of an Elder, where a raging hard-on would be rather counterproductive.

“Just relax,” he heard Danse say.

Despite earlier assertions, Maxson was feeling a little apprehensive. Maybe he should have... but thinking was rapidly becoming a problem because Danse licked Arthur’s cock from root to tip before he sucked it into his mouth, taking him all the way.

“Fuck,” Arthur’s head snapped back. “Oh fuck.”

He could feel Danse’s hands on his ass, a slick thumb slipping inside his hole. Arthur cursed. He clawed at the mesh again. Not being able to see, made him even more aware of what Danse was doing. He wanted that hot mouth to work him faster, suck harder, but Danse had said he would take care of him.

 _’Just submit, Arthur,’_ he told himself, which was easier said than done. Years of conditioning fought against Maxson’s desire to please the man he loved. He bit his lip but a word escaped anyway.

“More...”

Maxson whimpered when his dick slipped out of the Paladin’s mouth. He could feel it smacking against his tummy, smearing pre-cum and spit on his skin.

_’No, no! Did I screw up?’_

“You can do this. I’m gonna make you feel so good.” Danse put two fingers inside him, getting him ready. Maxson wanted to move his ass, to push into the shallow thrusts, but the position made it impossible. It left him needy and frustrated. He wanted to bark at the man, but he had promised.

“Fuck!”

“One more, that’s it.” Danse had worked him loose, and still he was spreading him further.

 _’Fuck me, already, please fuck me!’_ Arthur bit his lips to keep from begging but when Danse’s fingers pulled out of his ass he lost the fight.

“Paladin...”

“Shhh… trust me.”

“Fuck…” The smell of the slick intensified again, surrounded him. He felt empty, needy. He wanted more, wanted Danse’s cock like he remembered, fucking him so hard, he saw stars. The words were already on his tongue but Danse cut him off before the order could leave his mouth.

“Take a deep breath for me. Yes, that’s it!” Arthur keened when he felt four fingers, slowly pumping in and out. It wasn’t cock like he’d wanted but at least it took the emptiness away.

“You’re so fucking hot,” he heard Danse say. “I think I might come just seeing you like this.”

Danse twisted his wrist and Arthur moaned. “Fuck… oh fuck…what are you…oh god...”

Arthur lost the ability to think. He didn’t care. Nothing mattered at this point. Danse whole goddamn hand was in his ass. It was so filthy and hot. He was stretched and full and he wanted to come more than anything.

“Please… please...”

“You’re being so good, Arthur,” Danse said breathlessly.

“I need… I need… please...”

“I love seeing you like this, y’know? So hot, open.” Danse hand was slippery and warm, but it was the shallow twist of his wrist that drove Arthur wild. He held on to the swing, head thrown back.

Every time Danse pulled back to apply more lube, Maxson wanted to scream. He wanted more of this, this feeling of being at someone else’s mercy. The world didn’t matter any more. Nothing mattered except getting thoroughly fucked.

“Nate’s here, Arthur,” Danse said calmly.

“Don’t care,” Arthur moaned back. He heard the other men chuckle, but didn’t give a shit.

He felt a warm hand stroking his neck – _Nate_ – but it didn’t matter because Danse was still driving him crazy.

“Please open your mouth, Arthur,” Danse asked, and without thinking Arthur’s lips parted. Connolly’s hand gently grabbed his chin, pulling his head back almost over the edge, tilting it to the side, and Nate’s cock pushed inside of him.

He moaned around the dick in his mouth. “Relax,” he heard Nate say, his hand opening and closing as he held on to Arthur’s hair. “Yeah, like that. Let me do the work. Like that.”

Both man pushed in and out of him, Nate down his throat, Danse’s hand working his ass. Arthur felt full and open, his balls lifted, he couldn’t think, nothing mattered other than the need to come.

“Nate,” he heard Danse say. Arthur groaned when Connolly pulled out of him, just as Danse did. A warm mouth took his cock to the hilt – he didn’t know whether it was Danse’s or Nate’s – it didn’t matter.

“Come for me!” Danse ordered and Arthur saw stars.

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Much love to Tess and Fancy for cheering and editing. xxx I love you.


	8. Chapter 8

Danse opened his eyes when he heard the rustling of clothes. His inner clock told him it was about 5 am. He sat up in time to see Nate button up a well-worn shirt. He was already dressed in faded jeans that sat low on his hips. His blonde hair looked almost brown – still wet from the shower.

“Going somewhere?” Danse yawned.

“Mh-hm,” Nate replied as he sat down to put on his socks.

The water was turned on in the next room. “Arthur’s in there?” Danse asked, indicating the bathroom with his thumb.

“Yeah. Damn, where are my boots?”

“Care to tell me what’s going on?” He enquired when Nate started to tear the place apart in search of his footwear.

“I got a date. Ah, there you are!” Nate fished something out from the bottom of the fridge which turned out to be the elusive boots.

“A date?” Danse felt immediately more awake. He scooted to the edge of the bed and made to stand up but Nate pushed him back down before he straddled the Paladin’s lap.

Danse wormed his left hand under the blonde man’s shirt and stroked the skin, feeling scars – old and new – testaments of a life on the battlefield. Incorrigibly obstinate and impossible to command, but the blonde man sure knew how to fight.

Danse loved that about Nate like he loved his smile, his confidence, and the novelty of getting results without following the rules, although, truth to be told, the latter was starting to wear on the Paladin’s sense of duty. One could only bend a branch so far before it snapped. But Nate kept pushing and Danse knew the vault dweller would never stop.

When Nate dipped his head to initiate a kiss, Danse turned aside and mumbled something about morning breath. Nate rolled his eyes and fished for a half-full can of water next to the bed and handed it to the dark haired man.

Danse took his time drinking and rinsing his mouth, stalling, while he watched his lover’s handsome face. Nate looked younger than he was – a leftover gift from the olden days when life was easier and people could take their time growing up despite the war.

A perpetual youth in the body of a seasoned soldier who had waltzed into Danse’s structured life and made a right mess of it.

 _’Why am I doing this to myself?’_ Danse thought as he threw the empty can on the floor.

“Can I have my kiss now?” Nate asked, slinging his arms around the Paladin’s neck.

Danse nodded and finished swallowing before he pulled his lover down for a sloppy good-morning kiss.

 _’That’s why, dumbass.’_ Danse told himself in the privacy his own head. But thinking was becoming harder as Nate began to slowly circle his hips.

However, when the Paladin’s hand started to reach for the top button of Nate’s jeans, the vault dweller broke the kiss and got up.

“I can’t. I’ve got stuff to do in Diamond City, and then I promised Piper dinner and a show.” Nate winked.

Danse sucked in his breath. The blonde man might as well have dumped a bucket of ice water over him for the effect the words had on Danse’s dick. There was only one kind of “show” in his friend’s life. Nate confirmed the Paladin’s assumption when he flashed his most roguish grin and kept looking for supplies to take on the trip down south as he chatted on about errands he was planning on running.

“Don’t go,” Danse said, interrupting the other man. “Please.”

Nate sighed and pushed his hands through his blonde locks; they were nearly dry now. His shoulders hunched, shaking his head, before he slipped into a leather harness with two gun holsters and a neck sheath for a combat knife.

“Nate...”

“No, don’t!” The vault dweller growled, holding up a hand – the universal gesture for this far and no further. When he saw Danse’s mouth settle into a grim line, Nate turned to snatch his jeans jacket from a coat hook and put it on.

“Nate...”

“Ah, come on, Danse, not this again!” Nate huffed and raked his hands over his face. “We talked about this a long time ago, and then again, and then another time. I’m fucking done talking. I’m seeing Piper, end of discussion.”

“Lower your voice, Knight!” Danse hissed and motioned toward the bathroom with his head.

“What? Why the fuck does it matter if he hears us? He came here for the same reason you and I are here: to get off! And we did. It was great, and now we move on. Now, if you’ll excuse me, there’s a pretty lady waiting to be treated to the finest the Dugout Inn has to offer.” Nate flipped the switch to deactivate the defenses.

Danse resisted the urge to shake his head. His hands balled into fists but he forced himself to smile and said, “Sorry. You’re right. Go, Nate, have fun. Remember to report back to the airport tomorrow at noon sharp, not noon-ish.”

Nate grinned lopsidedly as if the whole outburst had never happened. “That’s my Paladin.”

He donned a smart newsboy cap which made him look even more roguish before he waved and went out of the door. When it latched shut, Danse got up, switched the defenses back on and quickly returned to the bed.

 _‘Face it, soldier, he will never feel what you feel. Never. Ever.’_ He told himself and welcomed disappointment and sorrow like old friends.

He let himself fall backwards onto the mattress and stared at the ceiling. He had been at this point at least a dozen times, ready to let Nate go and move on. But each and every time when Nate stepped back into the picture with a wink and kiss, Danse’s heart would decide to hope against hope, only to be let down in the end.

_’I’m a fucking idiot.’_

He heard the sound of bare feet approaching, something rustled and fell to the floor, probably a towel, before the mattress dipped slightly. Arthur sat next to him on the bed. Danse turned his head away from him although he didn’t know why.

“I couldn’t help to overhear your little chat,” Arthur said calmly. “As your superior, it’s none of my business as long as it doesn’t affect your performance in the field.”

Danse closed his eyes. It was stupid, Arthur couldn’t see his face but he felt it was necessary all the same. His throat hurt and he had to fight the urge to curl into himself.

Arthur’s voice rumbled on, “But as your… as your friend… You haven’t told him, have you?”

“No,” Danse said after a long silence, “because there’s nothing to tell that he wants to hear.”

“Isn’t there?”

Danse’s eyes flew open. He sat up, facing Arthur, ready to tell the Elder that this was indeed none of his business but the words never left his mouth.

Maxson was sitting there, the longer strands of his hair, usually forced into slick submission, were tousled and still wet from the shower. Water droplets clung like dew to chest hair and beard. Danse fingers twitched. He licked his lips, mouth suddenly dry. He wanted to touch him, taste him.

Not a week ago, the young man in front of him had been an impossible ideal that he could worship and want from afar. Now he was sitting naked in front of him with his sodding, gorgeous, blue eyes, looking at him with sympathy and something else that made Danse’s heart ache.

“I need to take a shower,” Danse mumbled and made for the bathroom as fast as he could muster without breaking into a run. He needed to think, or stop thinking, he wasn’t sure, but he knew he had to get away from Arthur before he would do something foolish.

*~*

Danse tried to concentrate on his morning ablutions but every time his eyes closed he saw Arthur’s face from yesterday when he had submitted to him – open and raw and fuck, fuck fuck.

The Paladin scrubbed his skin harder, forcing his mind to focus on the routine act, but Arthur came into his thoughts again. This time he looked fierce, determined, kicking down all the flimsy barriers Danse had tried to build, grabbing an imaginary Nate by the collar, and tossing him off the Prydwen without Power Armor.

Fuck. Danse tried not to laugh or cry, both reactions seemed distinctly possible at this point.

 _‘I’m so screwed,’_ he thought and shut the water off before he stepped out of the shower.

This morning Arthur had looked at him with sympathy and...no.

_No!_

“No, I can’t!” Danse tried to muffle the scream with his towel.

 _‘I can’t fall for another man who’s bound to break my heart,’_ he thought and punched the wall.

“Danse?”

_Shit!_

“Yes, I’m okay. Just… ah, I just slipped.” Danse called back, hoping Arthur wouldn’t come in just this minute. He wasn’t ready for another round of puppy dog eyes. Predictably, the door opened and Arthur’s head appeared.

 _’Thanks for nothing, creator-bastard!’_ Danse thought morosely.

“You sure you’re ok?” Arthur raised an eye-brow.

“Affirmative,” Danse replied and tried to smile. It didn’t work if Arthur’s facial expression was anything to go by.

“If you say so,” Maxson said hesitantly. “Do you want breakfast?”

“Huh?”

Arthur rolled his eyes and enunciated, “Break-fast. Food. The stuff that keeps you go-ing.”

Danse saw the other man’s mouth move but his brain was still stuck on: Arthur Maxson, Elder of the Brotherhood, is offering to cook me breakfast.

 _’Don’t be absurd! That would never happen,’_ a part of Danse’s mind shrieked but another replied, _’No, really, it’s happening. Now. Right now. You should say something.’_

“Food is good.” Danse heard himself say, causing the snarky part of his brain to shake its imaginary head in dismay.

“I will take that as a yes,” Arthur remarked before he retreated back into the main room of the bunker just in time to miss Danse having a small nervous breakdown.

When the Paladin was sure he could remove the towel from his mouth without squeaking, laughing hysterically, or crying out loud, he went and splashed cold water in his face one last time before he felt composed enough to face Arthur Maxson, and breakfast.

*~*

Breakfast turned out to be a very generous term for an open can of cram with a side order of coffee so gritty, you could chew it. When Danse frowned at the food, Arthur shrugged and chuckled, “What did you expect? I can charr meat, boil water and open a can like nobody’s business, but that’s the extend of my cooking skills.” Danse grinned wryly and ate it all anyway.

After breakfast, they chucked the empty cans in a metal bucket, only to find a still half-full box of Fancy Lads Snacks at the bottom. They grinned wolfishly before settling on opposite ends of the bed, the box in the middle between them, and started to take turns throwing the small toffees into each other’s mouths. Arthur won three to two.

“To the victor go the spoils!” The Elder proclaimed in triumph and popped two more toffees into his mouth. However, the initial smugness drained out of his face as he held Danse’s gaze.

The Paladin’s shoulders were heaving, his cock stirred, brown-eyes focused on Arthur’s mouth. Danse let out a breathy sigh when the younger man’s tongue caught a last bit of chocolate, still clinging to the corner of his mouth, savoring, devouring. It reminded Danse of that lunch break when he and Nate had first discovered that Maxson was interested in them. The whole fucking mess hall should have caught fire that day, and yet it was nothing compared to the heat Danse was feeling right now.

And just when he thought it couldn’t get any better, Arthur held out the last toffee and commanded, “Come here, soldier.”

Danse’s cock twitched as he slowly crawled toward Maxson on all fours. Arthur’s eyes widened, he bit his lower lip as he put the chocolate against the Paladin’s mouth before slowly pushing the toffee between unresisting lips. Out of the corner of his eye, Danse saw Arthur’s cock swell to full attention when he started to suck on the younger man’s fingers.

The Paladin had barely time to swallow before Arthur’s hand snaked around his head, his mouth crashing down on his, licking the sticky sweetness off his lips. When he open his eyes, Danse was lying on his back with Arthur hovering above him.

“When are you expected back?” Danse asked breathlessly.

“Not until tomorrow.” The corner’s of Arthur’s mouth twitched. “Why? Did you have any more plans for me?”

“No. No more plans. I’m sorry to disappoint, Elder.”

Arthur’s hand touched Danse’s cheek, his thumb brushing over the dark-haired man’s lower lip. “You never disappoint me, Paladin.”

Danse let out a shuddering breath. Maxson’s hand was so warm. Danse covered it with his own and closed his eyes.

“Thank you, for yesterday, for all of it,” he heard the Elder say. “For all of you, Danse. you’re more to me than my most loyal soldier, far more.” The Paladin’s heart clenched.

Arthur dipped his head and kissed him. It was a good thing Danse was already lying down because he felt like he was falling and crashing. Like jumping out of a burning Vertibird without weapons, without Power Armor. There was a radstorm on the horizon and below him thousands of ferals and mutants snarled. Death was certain, just as it was certain that he couldn’t run away any more.

 _’Who am I fucking kidding?’_ Thought Danse, _’Shit. I love you, Arthur.’_

“Nate is a fucking idiot,” Maxson murmured between kisses.

“I don’t want to talk about him right now!” Danse said hastily before he closed the distance between them again.

Maxson rolled them until Danse was lying on top between his legs. His mouth opened in a silent moan when their cocks brushed together.

The Paladin ground his hips into Arthur, enjoying how the younger man came undone for him. It seemed the Elder had learned his lesson to receive very well. Danse sucked on Arthur’s neck, renewing the nearly faded mark he had given him almost a week ago.

“You possessive sod,” Maxson laughed hoarsely. “Ah shit! You feel so good.”

“I want you to fuck me.”

Arthur’s eyes snapped open, searching Danse for confirmation that he had heard him right.

“Fuck!” Maxson switched their positions again. “You sure? Please say yes.”

Danse laughed breathlessly before he sucked two of Arthur’s fingers into his mouth.

When Arthur took them out, Danse held his gaze and said, “Yes, I want to feel your cock in my ass. That clear enough for you?”

“Fuck!” Maxson pressed his slick fingers against the other man’s entrance, circling before he slipped one in, just to the first knuckle.

Danse sucked in air, biting his lower lip.

“Shit, you’re so tight. Have _you_ done this before?” Arthur asked, clearly thinking back when they had fucked for the first time, and Maxson had gotten all huffy because everyone seemed to take him for an inexperienced virgin.

Danse tried to concentrate on breathing but manage to say, “Once. Six years ago. At a party…”

“What kind of parties do you go to?” Arthur asked, moving his finger in and out. The Paladin winced. “We need slick.” Arthur concluded and left the bed to find the by now infamous bottle.

He came back when he found it and poured the liquid into his hand. “What is this stuff anyway?”

Danse shrugged. “Old lady in Sanctuary likes to cook her own highs. She said she accidentally discovered this when she tried to make her own version of grape mentats. It’s hubflower, whiskey, and…,” Danse chortled when Arthur gaped at him.

“Seriously, hubflower, whiskey, thistle seed oil and something else she wouldn’t tell me. But it works like a charm. Fuck, yeah, like that!” Danse moaned when Arthur pushed two fingers in, aided by the slick.

“Danse?”

“...yeah...”

Arthur’s mouth was next to his ear. “I hate it that someone else got to do this before me.”

“Uh. I’m sorry. If it helps, I can’t really remember what it was like, but my ass hurt like hell after,” he didn’t mention he had been high as a kite at the time, trying to drown himself in drugs and sex after he had put a bullet in his best friend’s brain. Not the right subject for pillow talk.

But Arthur was doing something to him, hitting the right spot. Danse moaned and Maxson did it again. “You’re going to kill me. Fuck!”

“You like that?”

“Fuck yeah!”

“More?”

“I want you!”

“Not yet. You’re not ready.”

“Don’t fucking care. Fuck me, oh gods...”

“And you call me bossy! I’ll fuck you when you’re good and ready, soldier. Now sit up!”

“Wha...” Danse didn’t understand at first. He felt so good, he could only imagine what it would be like when Arthur would finally have mercy and fuck him.

Maxson laid back on the bed and motioned for him to straddle his lap.

“Oh, yeah that’s probably better,” Danse agreed.

“Gimme your hand,” Maxson ordered and the Paladin obeyed, holding out his hand and watched as Arthur poured the sticky lube over it.

“Fuck yourself, I want to see you get yourself ready for me,” Arthur said before he started to stroke Danse’s dick.

“Fuck!” Danse reached behind himself and pushed his fingers in, first one, then two. By the time, the third finger was in, his cock was leaking precum over Arthur’s hand, dripping onto the Elder’s taught muscles.

“You look beautiful. Hot. Gods, why didn’t we do this sooner?”

“Because we are idiots,” Danse moaned. “Arthur, please.”

Maxson had mercy and guided himself against Danse’s entrance. “Fuck yourself on my cock.”

Whether it was the lewd language or the fact that it was Arthur’s cock pushing inside his ass, Danse couldn’t say, didn’t care, but pressure was already building at the base of his spine.

“I’m going to come,” Danse moaned when he sank down to the hilt.

“Not yet,” Maxson groaned and stopped jerking Danse off.

Danse bit his lip. His ass was full of cock and Arthur was clearly fighting the urge to move.

When he was sure, he could handle it, Danse rose up and sank down. “Oh fuck!”

Both men moaned. It was amazing, hot, filthy. It was not enough.

Danse wanted that feeling of being crushed, of being devoured. He knew Arthur was trying to be sweet by letting him control this, but he didn’t want to. He wanted to feel Arthur slam into him.

“Arthur, please fuck me.”

“Fuck.”

“I know you want to, I can feel it,” Danse said and clenched his muscles, coaxing a strangled gasp from his lover.

“Danse...”

“I can take it. I can take anything you want to give me.”

“Fuck, you asked for it.”

Arthur sat up, his dick slipping out before Danse landed on his back. Maxson threw the Paladin’s legs over his shoulders and pushed back inside. He gave a few shallow thrusts but when Danse taunted him with, “That all you got?” Arthur growled and fucked him so hard the bed frame slammed into the wall, bits of plaster landed on the pillow and floor.

Danse reached for his dick, jerking off in tandem with the nearly brutal thrusts. Arthur was looking down at him, his eyes dark, almost black, mouth slack with lust.

As he was filling Danse again and again, words spilled from his lips. Three words, over and over, Danse sobbed as he came, spending himself between their bodies, pulling Arthur over the edge as well.

*~*

Arthur rolled off him with a groan and lay still. Danse turned his head to look at him. Maxson was stretched out on his front, face half-hidden in the folds of the sheets, eyes closed. He looked relaxed. The dark circles under his eyes had disappeared.

Danse reached out and brushed a stubborn lock away from Arthur’s forehead. The blue eyes opened, piercing his heart. Danse forgot how to breathe.

The words, he remembered the words. People said all sort of stupid nonsense in the heat of the moment, but Arthur was not people. He was Elder Maxson.

Danse tried to swallow, but his mouth was suddenly dry like a desert, his tongue felt like sandpaper. Arthur scooted closer until they lay facing each other side by side. The younger man reached out, slowly stroking up and down Danse’s arm.

“You said...when you… did you...” Arthur kissed him before he could even get the question out. When their lips parted with a soft smacking sound, Maxson rested his forehead against Danse’s and confessed, “Yes.”

“Say it again.”

“I love you.”

 _’So that’s what that’s like,’_ Danse marveled as he kissed the younger man within an inch of his life.

“You don’t need to say anything,” Maxson mumbled. “I just… you deserved to know.”

“Arthur...”

“Also, it was starting to kill me,” Maxson confessed with a nervous chuckle.

“I love you too.”

Arthur’s face lit up. “You do?”

“Yes.”

“Oh, thank god,” Maxson sighed before he started to kiss every inch of Danse’s skin he could reach.

They made love, slower this time, gentler. Arthur took him again, telling him how much he loved him. The words tipping Danse over the edge.

They must have dozed off because it was nearly noon when Danse woke with his nose tucked underneath Arthur’s jaw.

“You awake?” The Paladin asked, nuzzling Arthur’s neck.

“Hn-hm. I am now,” Maxson mumbled but Danse could hear the smile in his voice.

“We should get up at some point.”

“We should.”

Neither man moved.

“Danse?”

“Hn?”

“I don’t want to share you any more.”

Something in Danse’s gut twisted, heat spreading through his whole body. He tried to think of a single thing Arthur could have said to make him happier, but the only thing springing to mind, he had already told him, over and over.

_’He loves me! Oh gods, but... what about Nate?’_

Danse cursed under his breath and closed his eyes. He sat up. Arthur did the same. Reluctantly, the Paladin looked at Maxson.

“Please don’t get me wrong, you have made me happier than I’ve ever thought possible. But you’ll need to be patient with me. I have to think about… about us and...” He didn’t even want to say Connolly’s name out loud right now.

Arthur was right, Nate had no place in their bed any more. Which was why Danse had to make sure, he was out of his system before he made promises his wouldn’t be able to keep.

He tried to scoot back, but Arthur’s hand came to rest on the Paladin’s neck, keeping him close.

“I get it,” Maxson sighed. “Do what you must.”

Danse sighed. “Thank you, Arthur.”

The young Elder nodded, their faces still touching. Danse kissed him again.

When they came up for air, Arthur said, “I should get back.”

“Are you sure?” Danse asked, worrying his lower lip.

“Truth be told, I want to give you, us, I want to give us some space,” Arthur said and crawled out of bed.

Danse watched the Elder get dressed and fuss with his hair which made the Paladin cackle. When Arthur scowled at him, Danse tried to laugh more quietly, with limited success.

Once he was ready, he deactivated the turrets and walked over to where Danse was sitting on the bed. Arthur gave him a last kiss before he walked back to the exit.

“Danse, when you’re done thinking, you know where to find me,” said Arthur, smiling, one hand on the door handle.

The Paladin stared at him with parted lips.

“Take your time, I have waited so long, I can wait a little longer.”

Danse’s head was still spinning, his heart was racing and the most important person in his life had just told him that he loved him. And he let him go?

Maybe it was simple, he had to make a decision between a man who drove him crazy, who treated life as an endless adventure, and wanted a friend with benefits.

And the man who stood for everything Danse believed in. Who he had wanted, and now that he could see it, _loved_ for so long, he couldn’t even remember a time when he hadn’t. He watched as the door shut behind the Elder of the Brotherhood of Steel.

Maxson hadn’t made it five steps away from the bunker when the door flew open and Danse strutted toward him, completely naked, and with so much heat in his eyes, Arthur should have melted to ash on the spot.

“I choose you,” Danse said smashed their mouth together.

“That was fast,” Arthur laughed into the kiss.

“Life is short,” Danse replied and dragged the Elder back into the building where they made a mess of each other for a whole ‘nother day.

The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm dedicating this last chapter to [Tess](http://archiveofourown.org/users/tess1978) whose comments made me smile so hard, my face cracked. She is my editor, cheerleader and partner in porn. I love you, my friend. xx
> 
> Big hugs and kisses to the [Sisterhood of Smut](http://archiveofourown.org/series/436495)! Ad purgamentum, sisters!
> 
> And to everyone of you who left comments and kudos - you guys give me life!


End file.
